Please Be My Everything
by B-Rocs
Summary: Hermione goes through a traumatizing and life changing experience that will create a boundary no man could crush. George Weasley is falling in love with Hermione, will he be able to reach her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anyone silly enough to think I own anything deserves to be smacked very hard on the head. Don't sue me, I have no money.  
  
A/N: This is the first story I have written in a very long time. I have come a long way as a writer since my previous stories and I hope you enjoy this story. It is a little advanced and mature for most readers so review respectfully.  
  
Please Be My Everything  
Chap. 1  
  
Hermione Granger sat at her mahogany kitchen table sipping tea, gazing out the window, while mentally scanning her agenda for the day. Crookshanks purred from somewhere near her feet, asking for attention.  
  
Hermione scooted her seat back and hoisted the heavy cat onto her lap, "What do you want? Busy day we've got, haven't we? School's not even close to starting and already I'm up to my ears in lesson plans that I must turn in to Headmaster Dumbledor. How that man's still kicking I'll never figure out."  
  
Crookshanks squirmed to be let down, Hermione sighed and stood from her chair. She stretched her arms above her head and gazed around her little apartment, pictures of her two best friends waved at her from the mantle above the fireplace. Next to them were her mother and father, on the wall above all of them hung a lovely Christmas wreath filled with poinsettias, holly and pine branches. Her Christmas tree sparkled warmly near the couch in front of the windows. Her many lamps and coffee tables laden with books of all sorts filled the empty spaces of the small den, giving it a cozy, homey feel that she loved coming home to.  
  
Her eyes fell on last year's photo of Christmas dinner at the Burrow. Wrapping her blue terry cloth robe around her she walked the length of the room for a closer look. She stood before the mantle, squishing her toes into the soft carpet as she gazed at the Weasley family, Harry, and herself smiling and raising glasses of egg nogg. Her gazed scanned the large group of people, finally resting on the twins. Fred's arm was around George, who Hemione noticed, was a bit taller than his twin. She could always tell them apart that way, unless they were separated, then she could tell because Fred's hair was bored straight while George's hair had a bit of wave to it. George also had a tiny scar above his lip, which he had acquired his 3rd year at Hogwarts when Fred had chucked a fanged boomerang at him when he wasn't looking.  
  
Hermione felt a peculiar pang in the pit of her stomach. She missed her friends terribly this time of year. She was so busy preparing for the upcoming term that she had no time to keep in touch. The only thing she had to look forward to was the annual Christmas feast at the Burrow this year. They had held one every Christmas since Harry, Ron and she had graduated from Hogwarts. Harry was working for the Ministry as an Auror, and Ron was a healer at St. Mungos with Ginny. And Hermione was proud to say that she was now the new Artithmancy teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione grinned to herself, she was proud of her friend's accomplishments. Turning from the mantle full of pictures, she strode into the connecting hallway to her bedroom. It was getting late into the morning and she had errands to do in Diagon Alley.  
  
Later that morning, Hermione fought her way through the crowds to Gringotts to deposit money into her vault. Walking into the cavernous lobby Hermione noticed that it was nearly as crowded as the streets outside.  
  
"Excuse me, sorry, I need through! Oomph!" Hermione gasped for air as she found herself thrown against the nearest wall.  
  
Hermione saw stars, "Cripes! I'm sorry 'bout that!" Someone said from her right.  
  
She rubbed the back of her head thoroughly irritated, "Why don't you get an eye dog?"  
  
The person chuckled, "Sure Hermione, I'll put it on my Christmas list. If you're so eager to tear my head off I think Santa shall have your name on the Naughty List."  
  
Hermione whipped her head around, "Fred?" she squealed and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"How are you? What are you doing here?" she said in between laughs.  
  
"Well what do most people do at a bank, you silly git?" he hugged her back and took a step away from her to get a good look.  
  
"Well you haven't changed much." He said grinning.  
  
She laughed and playfully slugged his arm.  
  
"Say," he said glancing at his watch, "I've got to run, but did you get your invite to the Burrow for dinner this Saturday?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yeah, actually I got it this morning in the post. Is everybody going to be there?"  
  
"Yep," he said as a person shoved past them, "Including George." He gave her a wink.  
  
Hermione's smile faded, "What's that supposed to mean?" She gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Nothin', well cheerio, must dash now that I have the cash for the shop today. See you this weekend." He gave her a last smile then shoved his way through the crowd to the door.  
  
'What in the world was that about?' she wondered as she once again tried to push her way through the crowd.  
  
The crowd began to thin as dusk settled on London, making it much easier to walk the busy sidewalk in the direction of her apartment. Hermione wrapped her cloak tighter around her as she walked keeping her head bowed against the wind. As she walked she caught sight of the deserted department store that served as the location for St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She thought of Ron and Ginny and the last time she had seen them. It must have been two or three months.  
  
'Why not pop in for a minute to say hello?' She thought as she began walking across the street. Looking around her for curious muggles, she paused, pretending to dig in her purse she mumbled "Visitor" to the mangy looking doll, and slipped backwards through the glass.  
  
St. Mungo's frantic lobby materialized in front of her. Being careful to avoid a man struggling to remove a biting sock from his nose, Hermione made for the lifts. She pressed the number three button for the Potion and Plant Poisonings ward. Getting of the lift she spotted a flash of red immediately, it was Ginny hustling a regurgitating woman into the patients bathroom at the end of the hall.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione whipped around and spotted Ron talking to someone in a black cloak who also turned to look at her. It was Harry!  
  
"Ron! Harry!" Hermione found herself squealing for the second time that day. She rushed toward them and enveloped Harry into a hug, then Ron.  
  
"How are you two doing?" she said as Ron released her.  
  
"Not bad actually," Ron said stepping away and glancing around the ward. "Ginny would say hi, but she's busy right now with Madam Marsh who keeps puking. Apparently she's had an unfortunate accident on the Knight Bus. Some old bloke fell off his bed and hexed the first person in sight. Seemed to think she was the monster in his dream."  
  
Hermione laughed, "What a shame. How's the Ministry Harry?" She asked turning to him; she also couldn't help noticing how her friend had filled out since the last time she's seen him. That must have been before he started working. 'Ohh, the Ministry's done him good.'  
  
"It's not bad either. Finally saved up enough money to get a decent flat and it's about time too. I just popped by to say hello to Ron and Ginny." Hermione noticed he turned a bit pink as he said this.  
  
"Harry? Do you fancy Ginny? Finally after all these years?" Hermione asked punching her friend on the arm.  
  
Harry grinned, "Well she has turned out rather well. Well she has Ron!" Harry said catching the look on his friend's face.  
  
"Yeah, you just watch it mate." Ron said giving Harry a look. "Well I best be getting back to work, I still have report to do." He glanced at his watch, "Ginny should be getting on break in a minute if you two want to say hello." He said glancing down the hall.  
  
Hermione noticed the look he gave Harry, "That's OK. I just wanted to stop by to see a friendly face. It gets so lonely around this time of year." Hermione caught the sympathetic looks on her friend's faces. They knew she lived alone and far away from her parents.  
  
"Still haven't been able to snare yourself a chap Hermione?" Harry said ribbing her a little. "A little too rapped up in the books? Just like old times eh?" He said chucking.  
  
"Well, I just want to be a good teacher. And no, there really hasn't been time for any "snaring" of any chaps."  
  
"Ahh you'll find one. Well I best get back to work, hey Hermione, George will be at the dinner this weekend." Ron gave her a wink, "See you mate." He clapped Harry on the shoulder and walked towards the end of the ward.  
  
Hermione gave Harry an incredulous look, "Why does everyone keep telling me that?"  
  
Harry just laughed.  
  
Hermione stepped through the wall and onto the nearly deserted London street, and started in the direction of her apartment. As soon as she got home she would file her receipts and drink a hot cup of cider.  
  
Only a few blocks away from St. Mungo's Hermione got the feeling she was being followed. Stopping under a street lamp, she turned and peered down the empty street behind her. 'Strange,' a creep ran up her spine. She hurried on, glancing over her shoulder every few steps.  
  
Suddenly, when she was only three blocks away from her apartment building, she caught sight of a dark figure in the shadows under the department store canopies. Hermione was nearly crippled with fear.  
  
Just then, a hand clamped over her mouth from behind, and another caught her wrist just as she reached for her wand. The smell of rum washed over her as the man told her not to scream. Hermoine felt as though she might be sick. She struggled and screamed against the dirty palm.  
  
"Take her into that alley," a hurried husky voice demanded. It had come from the dark figure that was standing beyond her vision in the shadows.  
  
Hermione tried to beat upon the man that was holding her with her free hand. She heard a grunt as she elbowed the man in the ribs. He whipped her around to face him, she tried to get a look at his face but he slapped her hard across the face. Suddenly all the wind was knocked out of her as he landed a punch in her stomach. She stumbled and fell against a dustbin.  
  
"Damn it, all the racket will attract somebody. Pull her over here." Came the husky voice from somewhere above her.  
  
Hermione retched, the smell of rum washed over her face, invading her nostrils. Someone grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her face up. A rough pair of lips covered her mouth and she moaned in disgust. All she could see where spots from the blow to her head, but she knew she was not far inside the alleyway. She shoved the man away from her and struggled to her feet and took off running. She had not gone about five steps when the man grabbed her arm. He swung her around and slammed her against the brick wall; she tasted blood.  
  
Panic was now coursing through every vein. "Wuuh. what do you want? Take my purse, what ever you want, let me go!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
The man pulled her from the wall and pressed her back into his body, his hands began to roam all over her. The stench of rum flooded her senses again, as he pressed his face into her hair and spoke into her ear, "Oh, we'll take your purse aright lil' miss, but we're not frew wit' you yet." His hand roughly massaged her breast while the other traveled to her abdomen and below.  
  
"Stop bloody fucking around and bring her back here." Came the husky voice from behind them.  
  
Hermione screamed and struggled against the man holding her. He roughly held her mouth again, nearly covering her nose so that she couldn't breath. 'Please, someone help me, help me help me help me, I'm going to die!' she thought to herself as the man dragged her to the end of the alley and threw her to the concrete.  
  
"I found some money in her purse, about twenty Galleons but nothin' else, there was no letter. I don't know what the bloody fool was talkin' 'bout." Said the husky voice.  
  
'What letter? How do they know what Galleons are?' Hermione couldn't see and she was loosing consciousness after the third blow to the head when she was thrown to the ground. "Uhhmmm, please leave me alone." Hermione began to cry. She wished she had stayed at the hospital or asked Harry to walk her home. Hermione gasped, "Harry!" she screamed and struggled to get up.  
  
Both men bent to shut her up, a hand clamped roughly over her mouth again and pushed her back down, "Shut it wench or we'll kill you!" She struggled to remove the hand, causing the man to pin her arms above her head.  
  
"What'd we do wit' her now?" one man asked the other.  
  
"I don't care, rape her if ya won to. I'm going back. You'd betta be back in an hour." The husky voice said and Hermione could hear his footsteps retreating.  
  
The smell of rum washed over her face and Hermione tried to hide her nose in her sleeve, "Looks like I get to have my fun wit' you now love, an I don have ta share!"  
  
Hermione felt the man straddle her waist and she looked up at the shadowed figure and saw him reach into his coat pocket for a length of rope. "NO!" she shrieked.  
  
The man hit her around the face with his fist, causing her vision to go black and then blurry. "Please." she whispered. "Don't! Please don't do this!"  
  
The man tied her hands and pulled up her skirt, "Now you be quiet love, your so sweet tastin'." The man ran his tongue up her neckline and bit her cheek. "You're gonna feel so good."  
  
Hermione's legs were forced apart and she shrieked again as the bitter cold hit the tender parts between her legs. Hermione began to sob, she had never done anything like this with any man and she didn't want to loose part of herself this way, if he even let her live when he was through with her.  
  
Hermione cried out as the dirty man forced himself into her causing such pain and anguish, as she had never experienced it. She felt tender parts of her rip and tear and she knew that she would never be the same again. How she wished she could just die right then, that God would have mercy on her and take her away right this very moment.  
  
The man began to thrust harder; he moaned hungrily and licked her neck again. He used his other hand to roughly squeeze her chest again. He was so rough that Hermione cried out in pain and fury.  
  
She was angry, how the hell was he able to do this to her? Why was nobody helping? Couldn't they hear him? Couldn't they hear her scream?  
  
Suddenly he released her hands and clutched her neck. She began to choke, but her hands were free. She hastily worked them loose, she was starting to see stars, and everything was going black as she gasped for air. She formed both hands into a solid fist and drove them into the back of his head. The man quaked and fell against her. She shoved him off of her and scrambled to her feet. She reached into her soiled robes for her wand.  
  
"STUPFEY!"  
  
Hermione tried to cover herself as she flew to the opening of the alleyway. As she reached the street her foot caught on a piece of jagged concrete and she fell face first into the street.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Someone screamed, she heard squealing tires as she hit the pavement and rolled to see a car coming straight at her. She screamed and her head slammed against the pavement and she knew no more.  
  
A/N: Please be respectful and review in a professional manner. I appreciate all criticism and praise, it is the only way writers can grow. thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second installment in my Romance/Angst. It was very late when I completed this, so any grammar errors were made because I didn't have the strength to correct them at 2:00 in the morning. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
I own nothing but the plot, so do not make me copyright it because you could not think of your own and took mine.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"How are her vitals?"  
  
"They seem to be normal, her pupils react to light and her breathing is regular. No signs of seizure or hypothermia."  
  
"Concussion?"  
  
"Yes, but no internal bleeding, thank goodness. She's a lucky one. There are at least four knots on her head from falling and getting slammed around. Poor child, it seems she was pulled into an ally and raped. A Mr. Potter and Ron Weasley from the third floor brought her in; they said she tripped over a piece of concrete and fell into oncoming traffic.  
  
One of the nurses gasped, "Raped? Oh dear! Whatever happened to the man who did it?"  
  
"The poor dear stunned him before she took off running, oh isn't it just horrible Gladys? The Ministry said the man had the dark mark burned into his arm; they seemed to think he was looking for something when he attacked her and then just had his way with her."  
  
One nurse pressed her wand into the crook of the unconscious girls' elbow, after a few seconds the wand pulsed under her fingers. The nurse counted the pulses and determined her blood pressure to be normal. "Such dreadful things to have happened to such a lovely young girl, can she still have children Marie?" Gladys asked as her friend checked the supplies in the cupboard.  
  
"Yes, I think so. Come, Gladys, lets leave her be." The women finished restocking the necessary supplies and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.  
  
In the hallway, Harry Potter sat in a stiff wooden seat next to Hermione's room. He had heard the two nurse's entire conversation. He didn't know Hermione had been beaten to death and raped. He and Ron had been on their way back to Harry's flat when Hermione had burst from a nearby ally in hysterics and fell face first into the street where she was nearly crushed by a car. Luckily, the driver stopped before running over her and Harry had rushed her back to St. Mungo's while Ron went home to tell his family and contact Hermione's. He sat in shock and a lone tear slowly trailed its way down his cheek.  
  
George Weasley sat at the kitchen table at his parent's house rifling through papers and receipts without really seeing the words. He was in a state of shock and utter disbelief.  
  
He and Fred, who had gone upstairs for more files, had been cooking the books for nearly two hours when his little brother had apparated into the kitchen to tell them that Hermione was unconscious in the Hospital and looked to have been beaten somehow. George sighed and rubbed his fists into his eyes. Poor Hermione, of all the people to have been beaten and mugged, she was the one that was least physically capable to defend herself without magic.  
  
George pointed his wand at the coffeepot, "Accio coffee," he muttered, and it floated to his empty cup and refilled it. He knew he should have gone with his family to the hospital, but he couldn't leave his brother with all the store paperwork that was due the next morning. If they didn't hand their reports, along with the rent and merchandise records to the landlord the next morning, they could kiss their flourishing little joke shop goodbye. He had no choice but to stay and help his brother get it all done. Besides, he had resolved to apparate to her bedside straight after they finished and stay by her side until she would awake.  
  
He wasn't sure when it had happened, maybe in his seventh year at Hogwarts, but George had somehow become attracted to Hermione. Every year since his graduation at his family's Christmas party he would catch and memorize her littlest characteristics out of the corner of his eye. His favorite was after each sip of creamy hot chocolate or peppermint tea she would press her lips together and lick the sweet liquid from her upper lip. He also loved how she would flip her hair over her shoulder as she sat down and then immediately press her hands into her lap to warm them.  
  
Of course George had never told anyone about his feelings for her; after all she was his little brother's best friend. He suspected Fred and Ron knew however since they had both caught him unconsciously gazing at a picture of her, Ron and Harry at their graduation. They ribbed him about it but he hardly suspected them to take it serious, after he had them he was merely concerned that his little brother's nose appeared to be growing crooked.  
  
George heard footsteps behind him and felt his brother give him a playful slap on the head with the heavy files. "Still awake dear brother?" Fred asked flinging himself into a chair across from his brother.  
  
"Surely I am. I would fancy a kipp though. How much more have we got? I want to go to the hospital." George said taking another gulp of his mother's coffee.  
  
"You may not have a kipp because we would never be finished in time, and all that's left is these," Fred said sliding him the merchandise folders three inches thick that he had brought from upstairs, "and don't call me Shirley."  
  
It must have been nearly two in the morning when the pounding in Hermione's head grew so intense that it began to bring her back to consciousness. She heard familiar voices in the hallway and it made her heart give an eager leap. She tried opening her eyes but couldn't focus on anything through the blur and the room began to spin terribly. She closed her eyes and turned her head in the direction of the voices. Even the simple movement of a little head jiggle made her want to moan in agony. Every muscle particle ached and throbbed, especially the secret spot between her legs and she couldn't think why that would hurt at the moment; and she wasn't sure she wanted to think about it just then.  
  
She could faintly pick out Ginny's soft voice from the hallway, and Hermione wanted so badly for her to know she was awake so she could hold her friend's hand. She could also pick out her father's smooth baritone voice asking a question and she felt a sob catch in her throat. 'Daddy.I need you Daddy.' If only she could call out to him. She could feel her breathing become labored and she was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. She began to feel sleep overcome her as she heard a young male voice answer her father. 'George.?'  
  
Hours later, after most of his family had fallen asleep in the waiting room chairs, George held Hermione's hand and tried to coax her awake with a soft conversation. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you Hermione." He whispered tracing little circles in the palm of her hand.  
  
"It's just not fair, you never deserved something like this and I wish with all my heart that you would wake up and talk to me. You don't know how long I've wanted to hold your hand and whisper a secret conversation to you and." George felt his throat constrict and prickling in the corner of his eyes, "I never dreamed you would have to lie in a hospital bed for that to happen. I'm so sorry Hermione, why did this have to happen?" He bent and placed a small kiss in the palm of her hand.  
  
Overcome with sadness and fatigue he gently rested his head on the mattress next to Hermione's hip. Suddenly he felt the smallest of weight on the top of his head as fingers pushed into his red curls. He slowly raised his head and Hermione's hand fell to his cheek, George brought both hands to his cheek and pressed her palm into the side of his face.  
  
He looked into her pain stricken face with its many cuts and welts. She had a small gash in her cheek that still needed to be magically healed and her bottom lip had a mighty split down the center from when, he suspected, she was slapped across the face. He felt tears come to his eyes as she struggled to take a breath, "I don't know why this happened George."  
  
A small sob escaped her throat and George leapt to his feet and leaned to embrace her the best he could, "It will be all right Hermione, okay? You'll be okay. We'll have you on the mend in no time." He pulled back and Hermione nodded sadly at him and raised a shaky hand to swipe at her tears. George grinned at her and gently rubbed the last of her tears away with his thumb. He let his hand linger on her cheek as he gazed softly at her. He wanted so badly to lean and softly kiss her, but felt she would recoil at this sudden unexpected show of affection. Besides, he would leave it for another day when she had time to mend and think properly.  
  
He slowly drew his hand away; "I better go get your parents."  
  
She gave him the slightest of nods, "Thank you George, you're a real friend."  
  
Somewhere deep down those words cut like a knife as he turned to leave her room.  
  
Three days later, Hermione was released from St. Mungos with a bottle of potion to soothe the aches in her muscles and joints that hadn't gone away. Thankfully, the healers magically healed her bruises and cuts so that it looked as though they were never there.  
  
On her first day home, her mother had sent her straight to her old bedroom where she climbed into soft cotton pajamas and snuggled between her blankets with a warm cup of peppermint tea. Peppermint tea reminded her of Christmas since it was the tea Mrs. Weasley served at Christmas dinner every year. Hermione smiled. The Weasley family dinner was tomorrow night and she would be damned if she missed it.  
  
Somewhere out of the back of her mind bits and pieces returned to her from her first night in the hospital. She remembered someone's lips pressing into the palm of her hand.she remembered wet tears and the soft spoken words "You don't know how long I've wanted to hold your hand and whisper a secret conversation to you and. I never dreamed you would have to lie in a hospital bed for that to happen."  
  
Hermione pressed her hand to her mouth as the meaning of George's heartfelt words began to sink in. George fancied her? And not only that, but he had been crying that night like he honestly and truly cared for her. Hermione settled into her pillows and wrapped her hands around her mug of tea. Hermione began to feel her muscles relax as she thought of George, how he had leaned down to hug her and she could remember the scent of his hair and the feel of his weight on her chest.  
  
Suddenly, haunting flashes of a dark ally clouded her mind; she could remember the scent of rum and filth. Hermione clutched at her chest as she remembered a crushing, pinning weight on her chest that prevented any escape. She gasped as a dull ache formed on the side of her face from where the man hit her across the face. Flashes of being thrown to the ground invaded her mind, she felt like she was suffocating. The weight on her chest was crushing her, something jammed her legs apart, and something forced its way inside her cruel and ripping. Ropes were biting into the skin around her wrists and her arms were pinned above her head, she could feel something closing around her throat denying her air, air that she needed to live.  
  
"Nooooo." Hermione moaned. She moved to the side of her bed, clutching for the bedside table. Her mug of tea clattered and fell where the dark liquid spilled and seeped into the soft blue carpet. Hermione was gasping for air, she couldn't breath, couldn't call for help. She wanted the memories to go away because they hurt so badly. She wanted to return to Hogwarts and see her students, she wanted to see Harry and Ron, and she wanted to fall in love and have a child. How could she possibly live after this? Was this what life was going to be like? If the sweet memory of a friend showing affection towards her were enough to trigger horrible recounts of that night in the ally, she would never be able to live and be the same happy person that she was before.  
  
"Ohhh." Hermione voice quailed and she clapped a hand over her mouth as her stomach lurched, tears spilling down her cheeks. She turned onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. There was just no hope was there?  
  
That night in another part of London, Harry stood at his window with a cup of coffee silently gazing into the yard next door. Nothing was happening, the neighbors were quite asleep, but inside Harry's head a whirlwind of conflicting emotions that left no room for any information his eyes might transfer to his brain. Hermione had been raped and, as far as he knew, he was the only one who knew about it, and that was by fluke. She could be pregnant, she could have a disease or she could be damaged so badly that she would never be able to have children. Shouldn't he tell her parents? They might want to consult her doctor or the police or just do something!  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione has always been responsible; he believed he could trust her to do the right thing. He also believed she would tell whomever she was comfortable with knowing the full truth about what happened that night. His heart went out to his friend; she had always been so kind and caring. It seemed impossible that such a horrible thing could happen to a very good person.  
  
As Harry stood thinking, arms snaked around his waist from behind. "What are you thinking over Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry smiled and rubbed the hands clasped at his waist, "Nothing much Miss Weasley. Just wondering how Hermione is holding up." He said and turned to face his captor. He carefully set his un-drunk coffee on the nearby kitchen table and moved to bring her closer.  
  
"You know, you and Ron are so very good to Hermione. She is so fortunate to have such protective friends that care so much about her." Ginny said as she playfully grabbed the openings of Harry's robes.  
  
Harry grinned at her, "Why yes, I can be quite the protector," he said framing her face with his hands, "and that can be very fortunate. Merry Christmas." And he bent to capture Ginny's smiling lips with his.  
  
A/N: This story was originally 9 pages long so I cut it in half since I figured most of you wouldn't want to spend 2 hours reading it! I also managed to read through this and correct most of the mistakes, so I hope I got most of them.  
  
Please review respectfully. I appreciate all criticism and praise, as it's the only way writers can grow. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the third chapter, technically the second part of the second chapter.. But it's better than nothing. I hope the splicing of the chapter doesn't cause it to get confusing. Do I really need to tell you I don't own the characters? I do own the plot though.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next afternoon Mrs. Granger briskly moved about Hermione's room fussing over this and that. "Mum will you give it a rest already? I'm 21 years old, I think I can decide what's best for myself, besides, there's no way I am going to miss the Weasley Christmas party. Now where's my really soft red sweater?" Hermione asked as she shoved clothes aside in her duffel bag. "Didn't Daddy grab it? I asked him to."  
  
Her mother opened the closet door and grabbed her daughter's red sweater and dark blue jeans that she had hung on in there the day before. "Here they are dear, and I know perfectly well you are capable of making your own choices, but I heard you cry yourself to sleep last night and I'm just concerned about how your feeling about all this. I know you were pulled into an ally and bea." Hermione turned and saw her mother slouch onto her bed and cover her face with her hands.  
  
"Oh mum," Hermione said softly and moved to sit next to her mother on the bed. "I'm okay. Really I am, see? Good as new!" Hermione said spreading her hands out in front of her. She turned to her mother and tried her best to keep a grin on her face. She just couldn't bear to tell her mother everything that had happened that night. She couldn't bear to horrify her mother any more at the moment although it killed her to keep such a huge and horrible secret from her.  
  
Her mother seemed to sense that there was something her daughter was keeping from her, "Are you sure there isn't anything else you need to tell me honey? Whatever it is, we can work through it." Mrs. Granger said, her voice shaking.  
  
"No mama, there isn't. Now help me finish getting ready, I still can't lift my arms above my head to put my sweater on or fix my hair. So you remember when you used to fix my hair in that sweet little ponytail on the back of my head? Why don't you fix me one and spice it up a little!" Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around her mother.  
  
Finally at 6:00 p.m. Hermione apparated into the busy kitchen at the Burrow. It was a few seconds before anyone realized she was there, but finally Ron (who she had apparated directly next to) turned and did a double take. "Hermione!" He cried and pulled her into a hug. It was all Hermione could do to suppress the grunt of pain as her back and shoulders protested the strain of the hug.  
  
"How are you Ron?" Hermione asked hastily pulling back and placing a loving but restricting hand on his chest and patting him a few times.  
  
Ron smiled oblivious to anything, "I'm great, but really how are you feeling? Is that Relaxer Elixir helping at all?" He asked, a look of concern passing over his handsome features. Hermione took a good look at him for the first time in ages. Ron had grown up a lot, and into a perfectly handsome young man. He was serious, thoughtful and perfectly charming.  
  
She smiled and cupped his cheek, "Yes its worked miracles, Thank you Ron."  
  
Ron grinned back, "That's good, hey do you want some egg nogg? It's homemade!"  
  
"That would be wonderful!" Hermione said as Ron left to fetch a cup.  
  
"Hey Hermione! When did you get here?" She recognized Harry's voice from behind her. She turned and saw Harry leaning in the stairwell doorway with his arm around Ginny.  
  
"Just now, and I see you two have finally wised up and faced the inevitable." Hermione said winking at the blushing red head.  
  
"Honey, I think everyone knew we were going to get together before we did!" Ginny said grinning up at Harry. Hermione noticed that Harry, to, had grown into a handsome young man. She imagined that he probably looked just as handsome as his father had at his age. Ginny and Harry made a handsome couple that reminded Hermione of pictures she'd seen of James and Lily.  
  
"Hermione you look so pretty in that outfit! And I love your hair like that, it's so cute!" Ginny exclaimed gesturing to Hermione's simple ponytail. Her mother had gone one extra step to wrap a stand of hair around the tie to make it look like the strand was holding the ponytail together.  
  
"Oh, thanks Gin." Hermione blushed. At that moment Ron appeared at her shoulder holding a cup of chilled egg nogg that he handed to Hermione. She took a sip and relished in the smooth creamy cinnamon flavor.  
  
"MMmm, this is SO good Ron." Hermione said taking another sip.  
  
He laughed, "Thanks but I didn't make it. You know me and cooking," he said with a laugh, "But mum might appreciate your compliments. She probably wants to talk to you."  
  
"Oh right, I'll go say Hi. See you later." Hermione said and left to find Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh it's wonderful to see you feeling so well dear, you gave us a dreadful scare." Mrs. Weasley said after she and Hermione had been talking for a while. "OH BUGGAR!" She cried suddenly, "The tarts are burning, do excuse me dear we'll catch up later!" Mrs. Wealey said and bustled off.  
  
Hermione stood in the center of the deserted den wondering where in the world everybody had gone. She supposed by the noise that most of the Weasley family and their friends were either in the kitchen or some other room in the house.  
  
Hermione was content to take a moment to herself. She was tired of telling everybody that she felt fine even though she appreciated his or her concern. As she stood gazing at Mr. Weasley's family clock, of which all the spoons were pointing to "home" she heard light footsteps behind her and felt a pleasing shiver run up her spine.  
  
"That's dangerous you know." Said a familiar voice into her ear.  
  
Hermione turned to face him; "What are you talking about George?" Hermione asked grinning, "For once I'm not doing anything dangerous."  
  
George gave her a mysterious smile that made her heart leap into her throat and a warm feeling creep into her stomach. In the soft light of the den, George had never looked more attractive in his black pants and royal blue button up. Of course the twins had always been very attractive, and it was every girls dream to date one of them while they were at Hogwarts, but that all seemed deep in the past.  
  
George moved closer, and Hermione could make out the light scar above his lip that was illuminated from the flickering light of a nearby scented candle. She wanted to reach out and trace it with her finger. "Yes, you are. It is very dangerous to stand in a dim room, looking so very beautiful. And worst of all, you are standing in a dim room, looking so very beautiful, underneath the mistletoe." George said quietly drawing still closer. Hermione glanced above her head. Sure enough, a delicate bushel of mistletoe tied with ribbon was dangling directly over her head.  
  
Suddenly she could smell George's delicious cologne, as she lowered her gaze she became face to face with George. "I guess there's only one thing left to do." George gently cupped her face and slowly brought his face closer to hers. Her heart was pounding; she wanted to kiss him so badly.  
  
"Did I mention you look beautiful tonight?" George asked. She nodded and he softly placed his lips on hers. It was like fireworks filled her head. She was so overcome with the wonderful feeling of George's kiss she couldn't think of another thing. His lips expertly moved against hers, and his tongue ran along her bottom lip sending chills up her spine as he asked for entrance. She opened her lips and his tongue enticingly darted between them. Hermione's knees grew week as George deepened the kiss. He dropped his hands from her face to her hips and pulled her against him, she clutched at his shoulders for stability and dug her fingers in the hair at the nap of his neck. He began to massage her tongue with his and Hermione, who obviously hadn't had as much experience as George began to run out of air.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt a pressure constrict her throat. George had lightly placed a hand on her shoulder near her neck, but somehow it made her feel suffocated. She pulled away from the kiss and choked for air. She stepped away from him and clutched at her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry George." She gasped.  
  
George looked surprised and concerned, "Did I do something wrong? What's the matter Hermione?"  
  
Hermione felt tears in her eyes, "No! It's not you.it's me. I don't know why.I can't.it's just."  
  
A look of recognition passed over George's face, "I think I understand. You don't have any feelings for me?"  
  
"No! It's not that! I mean I do have feelings for you George." Hermione took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She was not going to blow this. "I can't explain it right now George. That kiss it was wonderful, and I would love for a thousand more to happen between us, but I just don't have." Hermione stopped, she couldn't tell him. She didn't want him to know, he would think she was disgusting and he wouldn't want anything more to do with her.  
  
"What? Please tell me. What don't you have?" George stepped forward and took her hands. She felt crowded and confined and she hated it. She resisted the urge to yank her hands away. She felt terrible! How could she even hope to become romantic with him if the mere closeness of a man made her feel like a cornered animal?  
  
"Please, I'll do anything Hermione. I have liked you for so long, I have wanted to kiss you and be close to you but I haven't been able to. I didn't know how to tell you! What's wrong?" George asked as a tear escaped from one of Hermione's brown eyes and ran down her cheek. George wiped it away with the tip of his finger.  
  
Hermione sighed as the tight feeling in her chest and throat began to ease and was replaced by the wild thumping of her heart. "George, a part of me has been taken forever, and I will never get it back. I'm not used to that part of me being gone, and I don't know what kind of a person I am without it. I don't know if I will ever be able to love without it, and I don't know if I will ever be the same again."  
  
George looked into her eyes. "I don't understand. What was taken from you? What's missing? From what I have seen tonight, you are still the same kind and loving person that my family and I have always known."  
  
Hermione swallowed and licked her lips, "I'm not really ready to talk about it yet." She said almost harshly. "I'm sorry."  
  
George just looked at her.  
  
"Hey you two! Dinner is ready, this is the biggest turkey in the history of England George, come and help me eat it before it flies off the table!" Fred called from the kitchen doorway.  
  
"We better go in there." Hermione said and turned to walk to the table.  
  
George caught her hand before she could walk away, "Hermione I don't understand what you went through, and if its not something you're uncomfortable talking about right now then that's fine. But don't play mind games with me okay?" George said looking directly into her eyes. "I want to talk after dinner." He said and let her hand drop to her side.  
  
Hermione stared up at him for a moment then nodded.  
  
Dinner was delicious as always and the energy in the air seemed to climb throughout the meal. Hermione ate as much as she could stomach and picked at the remainders on her plate. She kept sneaking sidelong glances at George down the table. He looked a little glum but nevertheless kept up an entertaining conversation with Fred, Harry and Ginny.  
  
After Mrs. Weasley's delicious dessert puddings, the group went into the den for coffee, tea and cakes.  
  
Hermione stood near the doorway and watched as George muttered to Fred. He stood up and made his way to Hermione. "Can I pour you a cup of peppermint tea?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Thank you."  
  
George collected two cups of tea and motioned for her to follow him. "Lets talk my old bedroom."  
  
They walked to the second floor and Hermoine suddenly felt nervous. She knew George was a good and honest person and would never force anything on her, but that didn't suppress the anxious feeling she was getting. "George, won't that look kind of bad on our behalf?"  
  
George opened the bedroom door and held it open for her, "No, they won't do the gift exchange until after tea, besides I told Fred we were going to talk."  
  
"This was your old bedroom?" Hermione asked as she looked around. The only thing that suggested the twins had ever lived here was the rickety looking bunk bead in the corner. Next to it were stacked three or four old cauldrons with the sides blown out of every one. File cabinets, stacks of papers and a large desk took up the rest of the space.  
  
"Well, Fred and I live above the shop now and we sort of turned this room into the office. Mum just feels better if we keep coming around the house from time to time to do work and visit." George said pulling a chair for Hermione and handing her a cup of tea.  
  
Hermione took a deep sip of tea as George sat on the edge of the desk. She felt like she should start the unavoidable conversation. "I'm really sorry about the way I over reacted tonight. Its just that after what happened, I have some things to work through."  
  
George took a sip of his own tea and looked at her closely. He wasn't going to try to figure out her secret, or the reason behind her odd behavior. He quite frankly wasn't sure what to say at this point, no girl had ever reacted so strangely after he had kissed her under the mistletoe or wherever.  
  
He watched as Hermione rose from her seat and stood in front of him, "Please say something." She begged. What was there to say? He was quite confused as to what to do next because he was so unsure of her boundaries and if she even harbored feelings for him. He resolved to a helpless look on his face.  
  
To his surprise Hermione smiled, "The infamous George Weasley has nothing to say? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
At this George grinned and still said nothing, which made Hermione laugh openly. At least she had the guts to crack the ice.  
  
"I want to be with you George." Hermione said growing serious again. "But I need you to be patient with me." She set her cup onto the desk beside him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"If you want me to be patient, then I will be patient. I can tell you're hurting, and I can tell you're hiding something. Just let me know when you need me to help you." George said finally. He refrained from reaching for her, unwilling to set her off again.  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "That is all I can ask for." She said as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, " I fear I will need your support sooner rather than later and I swear I'll tell you."  
  
George hugged her to him, "Come, lets not ruin our Christmas evening with talk of bad memories. Lets go downstairs before they start without us." He said and made to stand up but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"One more thing." She said and drew him closer, "Will you have dinner with me Monday night?"  
  
George grinned, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Good. You'll be the first date I've had in years."  
  
George laughed and nodded, "Oh, I'm honored!"  
  
Hermione giggled and gently pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Hermione had never had a better night. She was with her old friends enjoying a wonderful evening and she even had a date!  
  
A/N: Please review respectfully. I appreciate all constructive criticism and praise. It is the only way writers can grow. 


End file.
